A Father's Presence
by Autore Raita
Summary: Tsuna used to demand for Iemitsu to play with him just like any other kids would do with their father until one day, an incident occurred, causing a rift in their relationship completely. Angst fic. Oneshot.


_Your children needs your presence more than your presents. _

_~Jesse Jackson_

* * *

"Ninth, please reconsider your decision. You know how important the Famiglia is-"

"The Famiglia is indeed important, but the same goes for your family, Iemitsu," the Ninth stated, cutting him off, "Its been months since you've last visited them, I'm sure Tsunayoshi must be missing you too."

"But-"

The Ninth fixed him with a reprimanding look, "Iemitsu, your family is waiting for you. You can't let the Vongola take away your time together."

Iemitsu gritted his teeth as he looked away, "Understood."

* * *

He glared darkly at the door, cursing under his breath. He wasn't supposed to be here. There was more important things for him to do. He was the external advisor, dammit!

He was supposed to be planning for the future of Vongola, not wasting his time here!

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he shoved the key in and slammed the door open, stomping up into his room.

Where the hell was Nana anyway? He had wasted his time coming all the way here and she wasn't even in sight? He felt like slamming his fist against something.

Moving his hands towards his pocket, he considered ordering the CEDEF to send their private helicopter to Japan to pick him up instantly. This whole thing was meaningless

"Tou..san?"

Blinking in surprise, he glanced down at the tiny brunette by the door. Right before he could say anything, the boy pounced on him with a large grin, "Tou-san!"

Iemitsu brought his arms around the boy hesitantly, unsure of how to handle a child. How did he grow up so fast anyway?

"Hey.. Tsuna.." Iemitsu said hesitantly.

"Yay! Tou-san is here to visit!" Tsuna cheered with a bright smile, hugging him tightly, "Tsu-kun missed you sooo much, Tou-san!"

"Y-yeah.. me too, Tsuna," Iemitsu replied back uncertainly. He didn't. Every single day was spent working in the CEDEF headquarters. He had to go through every important decision. With so much work, he had barely remembered the fact that he had another family back in Japan. True, he loved Nana a lot, but the Vongola was really much much more important!

Tsuna beamed happily at his reply, not noticing the look on his father's face that showed that he wasn't as happy about their reunion.

The instant he was placed down back onto the floor, he tugged on his father's hand, "Tou-san, Tou-san! Play with Tsu-kun!"

"P-play?"

Iemitsu's voice was a mix of incredulous and disbelief. He was a mafiaso. Mafiasos don't play with children dammit! He spent his time dealing with enemies and doing paperwork. That was what he had been trained for! Not for playing with kids!

"There's soo much things Tsu-kun wants to do with Tou-san!" Tsuna spread out both his hands with an excited grin, "This~~ much!"

"I-is that so?" Iemitsu twitched. He wanted to be back in Italy. Not to be stuck in this awkward conversation with a five-year-old boy.

**"Yep! If only Tou-san was always here!"**

It was a simple demand, made by a five-year-old boy. He was merely telling his father just how much he had missed him. He loved his father, the happiness that came along with his return had made him all bubbly and excited.

It was only a few words, but something within Iemitsu snapped.

"_I don't have so much time to waste on you.._" Iemitsu muttered out, clenching his fist tightly as annoyance surged through his body.

Tsuna froze mid-way in his speech to tell his father about his day. Glancing up hesitantly, he reached for his father's hands, "Tou-san?"

"Don't touch me!" Iemitsu growled out, slapping his hand away, "What makes you think your so great, huh? My job is important! I don't have the spare time to waste on you! If it wasn't for the Ninth, I wouldn't even have wanted to come back! Its all your fault that I had to come all the way here! Can't you tell that I have more important things to do! Why can't you stop being such a brat!"

Iemitsu panted as he vented all his pent-up frustration only to freeze when he finally realised what he had said.

"T-tsuna?" Iemitsu instantly regretted his actions the moment he saw the fear and shock seeping into the child's eyes, "S-sorry.. I-I didn't mean-"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as Tsuna took a few retreating steps backwards.

Iemitsu reached forward hesitantly for his son only to have him move away.

As his words finally set within the he's mind, Tsuna sniffed, "Tsu-kun hates Tou-san the most!"

Iemitsu could only stand, rooted to ground in shock as his son ran out of the room, leaving a few drops of tears on the floor.

"T-tsuna..."

_Don't underestimate a child. They might be smaller in size and less knowledgeable than adults. But they can feel hurt just the same._

_~Fin~_

* * *

How was that? I got the idea when re-reading A Child's Innocence.

Iemitsu never really understood what Tsuna needed best, I feel. No amount of gifts and toys can compare to a father's existence in one's childhood.

Leave a review if you like this please, it'll mean a lot to me :)

Raita.


End file.
